


Fandom school

by Puffykinz



Category: Assassination Classroom, Free!, Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akaashi kinks... Wait does that count?, Assassins, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Bokuto cant kill a fly, Bokuto is a cutiepie, Clings to yamaguchi, Cuddling, DONT GIVE HINATA THE KNIFE!!, DONT YOU ALL LOVE CAPS, Dont feed their ego, Dont get youre phones near the water!, F/F, F/M, Fluff, GOD I LOVE ME SUM CAPS, GUESS WHOS BACK!, God this school will fall before korosensei can destroy the earth, HUG ME IM SCARED, Hehe~, I really am, I thought i was hot. Untill i met rin, Im restarting the fic fuck it, Its like what 9:00 rn i should be sleeping but here i am, Its not my fault i had to-karma, Karma gets sum karma ;), Katsuki is gunna help, Kenma can dance, Kenma dislikes water, Lev cant swim, Lots and lots of tage to come but god danm i have high hopes for this, M/M, Maybee e.e, Meh we like the way yuuma smells, Meme kinks, Multi, No Smut, Omg i almoast forgot suga!, Sniffing?, So many tags, Suga is ready to rip the school apart, Superpowers, TELL YO FRAINDS!, Tell me in the comments if you read that, Tendo is going to blow the school up!, Tendo is still the devil, They mostly consist of caps but meh?, Too late papi, Unknown powers, We play ball in th pool!, What happens when u force haru to play volleyball, What happens when you have volleyball players, YEA HES BACK, Yea we all need jesus, and swimers in one big school???, back again, daddy kinks, group chats, idk yet, im sorry, im sure ill get everyones attention with this many!, or not ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffykinz/pseuds/Puffykinz
Summary: ITS GETTING REBOOTED, I want to make this a great series, if you have any fandoms to throw into the school tell me and ill consider adding them, if not, sit back and enjoy the shenanigans





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MackIsMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackIsMagic/gifts).



> I just want to say thank you to MackIsMagic for introducing me to bakushin. Its beautiful I had to write about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluf and first day stuff!

This was a school people strived to be in, This was a school where everyone was personally selected to be a tough army, If you got lucky you’d develop superpowers or you were born with them. The school Is huge to say the least. Theres three of everything, The system Is made so the school is split into three groups. The groups are named by the letters A, B, and C. Each group does the same activity and at the end of the year each year they compete against each other. 

There are about 80 students eligible to get into this school. This huge ass school with octopus teachers and magical rat principals. You’d be lucky to get in. There are dorms too, yet you have to share. You don’t get to choose who you dorm with but if it causes too much of a problem you can ask for a switch. The students stay for four years, they cant leave and there are no new students until those four years are up. 

Yuuma walked in the front gates of the school and looked up.

“I guess this is where my story starts huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I kinda got caught upl In School but shout out for my co author Elsy8 for being great and helping me with this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are my life source. COMMENT EVEN IF ITS JUST A PERIOD JUST LET ME HAVE IT XDD


End file.
